Roulette
Desdemona "Dez" Shelley, known publicly as , is a member of the Anchorage Wards. Personality Roulette has a lot of self love and has a good relationship with her parents. She is highly artistic, though this is not appreciated by her supervisors, given that this often leads her to waste the advertising budget satisfying her creativity.Personality: A touch rebellious and reckless, Roulette is nonetheless respectful to authority, and a dutiful student. She enjoys patrolling and gets along well with individuals who aren’t too serious. She has an artistic bent and is liable to overuse the Branding budget to continually redesign her costume if left unchecked. Her parents are cooperative and friendly, if eccentric. - PRT Files document 18 Roulette can be petulant and likes to change things up, injecting chaos into things. She enjoys shooting targets, and was skilled in both armed and unarmed combat (partially a result of her power offering her hours of practice in an instant), although her short stature limited her in that area. Parents Has a good relationship with her parents.“It feels like it makes sense, while it’s affecting you. That’s what really bothers me about it. It feels like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and I think back and I can’t find the point where anything switched over, so it feels like it didn’t end, even though I know it did. Perfectly normal voice in my head saying hey, I like me, so I-” Roulette looks down and to the side. You see her expression twist a bit. So you self-harm. “Before, you told me you wanted to see your parents.” “Uh huh,” Roulette says. Her voice cracks a little. “The more you love it, the more you want to destroy or ruin it.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p44 Feint As she tended to take problems in stride, she was able to deal with Feint better then Auroch could. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p29 Appearance Dez is a short, dark-skinned girl, having Aboriginal and African heritage.◈ ROULETTE; Desdemona Shelley (“Dez”) Classification: Thinker 4 False Precognition, “Shotgun precognition”. Disposition: Wards Location: DEPT 64 (Anchorage) as of 1-1, 2012, prev. DEPT 21 (BOSTON) Age: 16 Status: Part-time, grade 11 student. Height: 4’9” Weight: 100 lbs. Appearance: Mixed Black-Aboriginal ancestry, petite, styled hair. - PRT Files document 18 As Roulette, she wears a black and red mask and costume. She wore one half of her hair braided, the other loose.She's inches shorter than him, and he's short for a boy in his mid teens. Her skin is dark, where you can see it around her red and black mask and costume, the hair along one side is meticulously braided, the rest thick, wild, and barely combed, let alone styled. - PRT Quest Abilities and Powers Dez is, in her words, a 'shotgun precog', viewing a number of relatively inaccurate visions.● Roulette – Ward. A ‘shotgun precog’ – she could see multiple theoretical futures which had a low probability of coming to pass, but which nonetheless provided some information gathering ability. - FAQ Parahuman Response Team Quest She views a spread of futures in a matter of moments with the number of events and the length of the viewing periods depending on the time since her last 'shotgun', her emotional state, and her degree of rest. During testing, the number of futures viewed varied from two to six and the duration varied from seconds to hours, respectively.Powers: Roulette can, in her words, ‘shotgun precog’. She views a spread of futures in a matter of moments, with the number of events and the length of the viewing periods varying depending on the time since the last ‘shotgun’, her emotional state and her degree of rest. The number of futures viewed and the duration of each viewing vary from six to two and hours to seconds, respectively. The ability hits a ceiling at the point where she is incapacitated for longer than the visions last. Capabilities and priorities Roulette observes are reasonably accurate, but events can diverge wildly, and should not be a reason for deployment on their own. The ability is primarily a learning and experimental tool, with more research and investigation required. - PRT Files document 18 The ability hits a ceiling at the point where she is incapacitated for longer than the visions last. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p21 Capabilities and priorities Roulette observes are reasonably accurate, but events can diverge wildly. Testing conducted proved she had her best return when she was in direct combat. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p21PRT Quest document 18 - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p29 She speculated, based on the occasional vision that featured extreme differences (such as the Moon being a different shape), that her power was observing possible worlds and then extrapolating one possible future of that possible world."Sometimes it's like my power is actively working against me. You try to dig for something or find a pattern and it throws something out there to mess with you, mix it up a little. ... Sometimes I notice colors are off, or there's some big part of the world that's different, like, half the moon is gone. Then I have a moment where I'm like, 'Yeah that isn't right', and 'duh, my power'." "Half the moon? You work from alternate histories?" "I think I work from alternate histories to alternate futures, but I dunno. The power testing guys always say different things when I see 'em. Like I said, my power screws around at my expense. There's usually a point of contact or something so it's close. It's never, like, crazy different. Same people, same place, things moving in the same direction." - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p29 Roulette's power sometimes seemed to actively work against her and her allies' attempts to figure it out, especially if she avoided combat. History Background Roullete had a natural Thinker trigger event. She revealed her power to friends and classmates, and reached out to the PRT as well. She and her family were subsequently relocated and given new identities. Post-Echidna After an incident where she was overprescribed sleeping pills in an attempt to to facilitate the use of her power, she was transferred to the new PRT department in Anchorage.General: Roulette reached out to the PRT in the aftermath of her powers’ initial manifestation. In her confusion, she revealed her powers to friends and classmates. She was moved to another city and given a new identity as she wished, to preserve the safety of herself and her family. Following a minor incident where she was overprescribed sleeping pills in an attempt to to facilitate the use of her power, Roulette has been relocated, with permission given by her parents, school, psychiatrist and all related parties. Roulette has a very small field presence and poor ratings, but remains significantly better than the typical precog-type Thinker. She is licensed with most nonlethal weaponry, but her stature limits what she can carry. - PRT Files document 18 The Timeskip She had a lengthy vision, and barely managed to scribble part of it down before she collapsed into a coma from the strain.PRT Quest is canon but the events of the PRT Quest never happened. It was all a vision that Roullette saw and vision put her in a coma, though not before writing down as much as she could. - Archived on Spacebattles Trivia *Roulette is one of the few characters from PRT: Department Sixty-Four confirmed to exist canonically.It is not true canon. Some of the core cast of characters can be considered ‘true’ Wormverse characters, but it’s best not to consider it as Parahumans history. - Parahumans.net FAQPRT Quest is canon {but} the events of the PRT Quest never happened. It was all a vision that Roullette saw and {the vision} put her in a coma, though not before writing down as much as she could.Archived on Spacebattles Site Navigation Category:Anchorage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Thinker Category:Wards Category:PRT Quest Characters